


The letter

by Anonymous



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Launchpad and Gosalyn are mostly just mentioned but i’ll add them anyway, M/M, Other, added drakepad because why not, gender neutral reader, its also 3 in the morning if that helps explain why i wrote this, mostly written for the original show but can be read for the new ducktales version aswell, will add new tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a crush refuses to fade away, a letter is written asking for help. Things don't go as well as they could have gone though.





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this anonymously because i’m a weenie. 
> 
> I think the only set up needed for this is that the reader lives in the Mallard household. 
> 
> Well, what started as a fic written at 3 in the morning and then posted with no proof reading has now potentially turned into a series. I've edited this chapter and gave it a proper fix up and rewrite to help it fit into this new potential that it now has. 
> 
> I don't even know how to feel about this change, it was kind of out of left field.  
> Anyway enjoy, or don't.

It was a sunny Saturday morning, kids were playing, and the weather was perfect. Stepping outside in your pajamas and robe you took a deep breath of fresh air. Perfect weather for a picnic you thought, as you reached down to pick up today’s newspaper. You casually flipped though it, trying to see if there was anything interesting going on.

Like a raincloud canceling a parade, your day was suddenly ruined.

On the third page in the newspaper, taking up the entire page, was your question printed in a large font for everyone to see. You suddenly regretted ever even thinking of mailing it into the paper’s therapist, much less actually sending it. Now everyone in the city was going to see this disaster unfold, your only saving grace was writing it anonymously, something you were now very grateful you had done.

Honestly you felt like falling to your knees and screaming a distressed ‘NO!’ to the sky but were now too worried that would give too much away to the neighbors. For now, all you could do was walk back inside and accept this reality. Maybe if you drank enough coffee it would feel like a dream.

You waddled back into the house and made your way to the kitchen, thankful that you could already smell some coffee ready. Your drink came with a price though, as you saw Drake Mallard sitting at the table munching on some toast. Without a word you handed him the newspaper and waited for the imminent reaction from the other.

Usually when you have some kind of issue, you would just talk with Drake about it and he’d help you work your way though it. He was always helpful, especially considering he was the masked mallard. Or if Drake couldn’t assist you, you would ask his partner Launchpad, who was always kind and happy to help out no matter how big or small the problem was.

Ever since moving into the house to go on missions with Darkwing Duck you had grown close to everyone in the house. Not only did they let you into their home, but they let you into their family. You helped with rent of course, but it was a small price to pay to be included in a family so loving and caring.

The issue you wrote into the letter was different though, everyone was too close to the topic to properly help you out with it. Now, however, you kind of wished you had talked with one of them. If you had, you at least would have gotten better advice then the vague answer given in the paper. Plus, it would have been confined to the house instead of the whole city.

The second you sat down at the table with some coffee and toast was when the other shoe dropped.

“Someone has a crush on Negaduck?!” The mallard asked, while furiously reading the rest of the article for more answers.

It was inevitable he would find it. Drakes ego would often leave him scanning the paper for anything Darkwing duck related or anything to do with any of his rivals. So, a full page of text talking about someone’s crush on Negaduck was definitely going to catch his eye.

“How could this have happened? I was there too! I saved the day! Why did this yahoo choose that dastardly deviant duck over the Darkwing duck himself?” Drake continued on, ranting while you tuned him out.

Developing a crush on one of the most evil villains in all of St. Canard was not something you would have expected to happen to you, but it had happened.

Your typical roll on the Darkwing team was to watch Gosalyn while Drake and Launchpad were out patrolling, and act as backup if things got bad. On occasion if there would be a lot of villains, like a fearsome five sighting, you would join them to help make an unbearable fight much more manageable with an extra pair of hands to take out foes.

This mission had quickly gotten complicated and out of hand. It wasn’t often that the Five had a good plan for when Darkwing showed up, but on occasion it does happen. You were an unplanned factor though, and a quick fix had to be done to keep you from causing trouble.

That quick fix just happened to be Negaduck holding you hostage.

You weren’t his only hostage of course, there was a whole bank of people being held hostage too, but you were the only one to have Negaducks full attention. He was keeping a close eye on you so that you wouldn’t try to help out Darkwing or Launchpad. Which made no difference in the long run because Darkwing and Launchpad both managed to escape the situations they were put in without any help from you.

In defense to yourself though it wasn’t the act of being held hostage that caused the crush on Negaduck to develop, but the way he’d growl threats or commands into your ear to get you to cooperate. Also, probably a mix of adrenaline, fear, and maybe something else.

You had always liked Drake, he was smart, charming, and very caring. He was skilled in many aspects, from fighting to cooking. He was also just downright handsome, and even stunning in his Darkwing Duck suit.

But despite all these appeals, you had never developed any kind of crush on Drake. Honestly you had summed it up to the fact that he and Launchpad had been dating long before you had joined the family. So, a crush just hadn’t had the chance to form. 

Unfortunately, Negaduck also had these qualities as well. However, he had something that Drake didn’t, his deep rumbly voice, which seemed to be just enough to tip the scale. Leading for feelings to develop for the super villain. 

It was bad news and you knew it completely. Having a crush on someone who was almost a pure embodiment of evil was ridiculous. In an act of desperation, you tried to smother the feelings, to ignore them and hope that they would go away over time.

But, they didn’t.

Weeks had passed since the hostage situation, long after you were rescued and helped bring the fearsome five to jail once more. Then after fruitless weeks of distractions, pitiful attempts to transfer the feelings, and pointless attempts to reason these emotions away, you began to panic.

It left you desperate, but not enough to talk with anyone in the house about it. Drake would have just turned it into some kind of ego competition between himself and his double, which would provide no effort or help. Launchpad would have done his best to fix your problem, but it’s very likely anything he tried would have failed, and he would then look to Drake for assistance. And talking to Gosalyn about it was definitely out of the question because she would talk about it to anyone and everyone who would listen.

That led you to writing out a letter and sending it to the newspaper’s therapist, which did nothing but provide a spectacle for others to gawk at. You were at least smart enough to leave out a lot of details when writing the letter so that it wouldn’t be tracked back to you. It was also vaguely worded as if one of the civilians being held hostage had written it to help draw attention to them instead of you.

All that effort and you got nothing more than a vague ‘it’ll go away’ from the therapist.

You snapped back out of your thoughts when Drake angrily asked if you were listening. “What? Oh, yea sorry Drake. I was thinking about that night at the bank.” Another half lie, but one you considered necessary right now.

“If you were trying to figure out who it was who got a crush on Negaduck, don’t bother.” Drake said while taking another bite of toast. “You would need the security camera tape to properly figure it out and there’s no way the bank would supply that for this kind of trivial thing.”

You gave a small hum at that while Launchpad and Gosalyn walked into the kitchen. Prompting Drake to restart his rant all over again. You didn’t stick around to hear it a second time though, instead taking the chance to slip away with your toast and coffee.

Not long after your escape from the kitchen does the house’s alarm start going off, stating that there was a crime being committed. Everyone gathered into the living room while Drake pulled up more information on the situation.

“Speaking of the bank, it looks like Negaduck came back for a round two, because he’s robbing it again.” Drake said while reading a monitor. “No word on if the other four are with him, but we’ll just have to play it safe.”

This was the last thing you needed right now, and with some reluctance you climbed into the Ratcatcher with everyone else to head back to the bank where this whole mess started. Plus, Negaduck would be there again, someone you didn’t want to think about, much less face.

Once inside the bank, you all crept quietly around, everyone on high alert. Negaduck wasn’t at the safe like you all expected and couldn’t be seen anywhere near it. According to the police he hadn’t left the bank either, so he was still inside somewhere. Everyone looked around quietly, trying to figure out where the malicious mallard had gone.

Then there was shuffling and low grumbling from the security station telling all of you where he had gone.

Everyone quietly made their way over to the station, taking a peek inside the room to find Negaduck searching through files and boxes looking for something. His search didn’t stop when the room was filled with blue smoke as Darkwing made his introduction.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!” Darkwing began, as you saw Negaduck continue to look through another filing cabinet. “I am the lost file that gets you fired! I am- being ignored.” You watched Drake stomp his foot angrily. “I put so much effort into those intros, the least you could do is pay attention.”

Now that being stealthy and keeping quiet was no longer necessary, both you and Launchpad walked into the room as back up in case Negaduck tried anything.

“I’m a little busy, Dipwing.” You heard Negaduck growl out while looking through a file. “Go help an old lady cross the street or something, leave me alone.”

“What foul villainy are you even trying to commit Negaduck? Stealing security footage to learn the guard’s patterns?”

Negaduck hummed for a second. “Hm, no, but that’s not a bad idea. You read this morning’s newspaper too, right?”

You tried very hard not to give away any kind of reaction after he said that, but a slightly annoyed groan did manage to slip away from you. Drake always scanned the newspapers for information involving himself, hoping to boost his ego. Negaduck is Drakes dastardly double, therefore he would do a lot of the same things Drake does, including looking for any and all mentions of himself. So of course, he would read an article about someone getting a crush on him, it was stupid of you to think otherwise.

Darkwing scoffed. “Yes, I saw the new headline. You haven’t stooped to sending in letters about yourself have you?”

Despite Darkwings efforts to get the others attention, now was the first time Negaduck looked up from what he was doing to turn and face everyone. “No you idiot, I’m going to figure out who did write it.” He said while giving a wicked smile. “And then me and them are going to have some ‘quality time’ together.”

Logically you knew that his intent was to harm and injure this person, most likely for making Negaduck the talk of the town in a mushy cutesy way. Knowing this didn’t stop the blush that came rising to your face though, his wording and tone had brought a different idea to your mind and one you wished didn’t leave such a noticeable effect. You could only hope that it wasn’t making your face red enough to be obvious.

Your wishes didn’t seem to come true however, seeing as Negaduck was looking at you with a serious and calculating look on his face. He was studying you, ignoring whatever quip or remark Darkwing was making to just, examine you. His look was so intense it was almost like his eyes were drilling into you trying to find all your secrets, and when you couldn’t handle seeing that look any longer, you looked away.

You still refused to look at him even after he suddenly began laughing.

“Ohoho, if what I think is happening is happening that is just priceless.” You heard him say, still refusing to look at him and trying desperately to will your blush to leave your face.

Darkwing chimed in confused, “What are you on about Negaduck?”

“Ohh, and you don’t even know!” Negaduck said, and was he getting closer? “That’s going to make this so much more fun!”

He was definitely getting closer, almost too close. You chanced a glance over to where the villains voice was coming from and he was just slowly making his way over to you. A sudden panic overwhelmed you, did he know? Was he going to kill you? You couldn’t help but start backing away from the other as he got closer and closer.

Eventually you backed into the wall, briefly looking behind you to check it, and when you looked back Negaduck was right in front of you, inches from your face.

“Tell me ducky,” He said in a low but amused voice. “Were you the one who wrote that letter?”

You swallowed, definitely certain that he figured you out. “No of course not, I’d never write something like that about you.” It was a small attempt, but it was an attempt none the less. You doubted you were very convincing, your face had to be cherry red right now and it was hard looking him in the eye.

His only response to that was to take his hand and push your chin up so that the two of you were facing each other better, and he simply said “Oh really?”

That had left you a mess, a blushing sputtering mess who could no longer form sentences. You tried in vain to defend yourself further but you simply, couldn’t. The way he had rumbled out that question, low and in your ear, had basically turned your brain into goo, leaving you useless to defend yourself.

He then gave a chuckle, pinched your cheek, and started walking away. “See you around ducky.” Was all he said as he left, empty handed and without harming you in any way despite his threat earlier.

It left you very confused, and maybe a little more in love with him.

“You wrote that letter!?” Darkwing all but screamed.

Well, maybe not fully in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of Negaduck figuring out someone has a crush on him because they couldn’t look him in the eye, and ended up writing a whole fic to convey that
> 
> If you liked this I've also finished another negaduck/reader fic thats a lot longer (i think like 8,000 words) that i need to do a rewrite on before i can post that and i’ll hopefully be able to finish soon, so keep an eye out for that. (But don't hold your breath, i think this on is my main focus right now.)
> 
> More chapters to come, eventually. Idk i've never done a multichapter fic we'll see how it goes.


End file.
